<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When we were... by Cherryplasy11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489722">When we were...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11'>Cherryplasy11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Back Together, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Past Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Demitri was at the best in his feelings he was with Hawk.<br/>At his worst he was broken up with Hawk. He remembered the feeling of warmth in his chest before the cold feeling.<br/>The cold feeling only came when he ended the relationship. The violence became too much and him joining Miyagi dojo. </p><p>What happened when nearly 2 weeks after the fight he sees Eli at him door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demitri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When we were...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Eli (Hawk) Moskowitz x Demetri</h2><hr/><p>         Demetri was reading laying on his bed when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and went down stairs to see who it was. His parents were out for a bit. He opened the door to meet face to face with the last person he wanted to see. He stood frozen in fear. Eli swallowed. "You gonna let me in? I finally convinced my self to get here." Demetri walked to the side pale. Eli looked around Silent as Demetri closed the door silently. Finally Eli spoke. "You guys really beat the shit out of us." Demetri nodded. "Sorry for kicking you into the case..." Demetri said looking at the ground. "And for what happened at the party. "Demetri said holding his arm close to his body. Hawk just shrugged and looked at the pictures on the wall trying his best to not make it awkward. “H-How’s Miguel?” Deme said. <br/>      “The doctor said that he was going to survive.” Eli said as he clenched his Fist. Eli sighed and put his hand on Demetri’s arm. Eli caught himself when Deme looked at him. He swallowed a thick glob of saliva. Before looking down. “I-I left Cobra Kai.” He finally said. <br/>       Demetri looked at him in shock. Eli was one of the best, and most loyal, Cora Kai students. Why did he leave? “Why?” “Because...Sensei Kreese...takes the no mercy to heart.” Deme looked at the ground. “Where did he hurt you?” Deme said. Eli went and lifted his shirt up and deme gasped. There was a large bruise on Eli’s stomach with smaller ones around it. Deme brought his hand to the large one and gently put his hand on it. Eli winced and put his hand on Deme’s Chin and brought his head up.  Deme looked like a lost puppy. Eli pulled the others lip down smirking he felt the others hand leave the others bruise and put it on the wrist of the other. <br/>       Eli gently kissed the other leaving his hand on the others chin. Deme kissed back after a moment of shock. Eli licked the others lip and slipped his tongue through once Deme opened his mouth more. The two made out for a bit till Air was needed causing Eli to pull back causing a small whine from the back of Deme’s throat. A chuckle Ripped from Eli as he looked into the others eyes. He rubbed the others Upper cheek before a soft kiss was on top of Deme’s fire head.    <br/>       “Do you want to get back together pretty boy?” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>